Weaken the Bond, Strengthen the Love
by Mystearica 'Primal' Fende
Summary: When Tony hears about a rainy town where unsolvable Mystery Murders and Disappearances had been happening, Tony sets out to investigate. What he finds…took away his 'Normal Life', and replaced it with something worse, worse than he'd imagined. He escapes to gain control over his new instincts, and to look onto his only family back. (Rated T for a bit of Blood, not much)
1. Enquiry of Blood

**Ch. 1: Enquiry of Blood**

* * *

**A/N:** Tony might seem a bit OOC, but that's intended. I sorta need him to be. Besides, you can think it of being in any line, but this is set in between season 2, after getting the Extremis, because I've never seen season 1, and I want his gifts being Electrokinesis and enhanced Extremis without any chance of corruption (as what happened to Mallen). So here it goes…

And this happens between Twilight Saga: Eclipse, but James is alive and so are the other two and the three of them work together to make newborns and kill Bella.

* * *

"Tony?"

The one named Tony perked his head from the virtual keyboard to look at her while she continued.

"Do you believe in Vampires?"

He was surprised. He had expected some 'Sciency' question from Pepper as she usually does, but he decided to verify first.

"Why?"

"Check this out. There have been more than 10 murders in one town. And these kind of murders never occurred, but they just happen in Forks and-"

"Hey wait, wait, wait. Slow down. I guess that these matters are being handled by the Forks Police Department-and how are these related to vampires?"

He had never thought she would just take out a random crime scene from the internet. Yes, this was something to be handled, but wouldn't helping them be an interrupting? And besides, he had yet to find Mandarin and stop him, but…this seemed really fishy, but he wouldn't admit. Why would Pepper just pick up some police case unless it is either interesting or has some weird info about it that somehow…includes mythology…of vampires?

"You haven't listened to my statement fully…now where was I…?"

"That they just happen in Forks."

"Oh yea. So they just happen in Forks and the police can't even find much of any clue on it. All of the victims have their blood drained completely and have atleast three bites on their body. The police departments found only three fingerprints on them just before their death and according to the fingerprints, two men and a woman are doing that. The witnesses also agree with them that a blond girl and two men, one with blond hair and muscular, the other one being not-so muscular and with black hair and dark skin were the ones they saw doing them. They also say that they move very fast, complete blur and are very strong. Many of the witnesses also agree that they are vampires."

Now Tony was curious. If he could gain interest on this case, Pepper can more easily do that. "So, what made you think that they are vampires?"

"How did you know that I thought it was vampires? Okay…how couldn't you notice? Bites on the bodies, plus no blood on them…According to witnesses, they are super fast and super strong. Only vampires drank blood and could be this fast and strong, and this place rarely has sunlight reaching to the ground. Those killings occurred when it was about to rain, and Vampires can't stand the sun. Now, do you believe me?"

"Uhh…" he still hesitated to answer, because he perfectly knew when Pepper gets her hopes high, and she is exactly doing that now. He decided to continue. "I still have some doubts over this, but I guess I should check."

While saying that, he went to the area where his armors were kept. He pressed a button near the slot, and the compartment containing the armor lowered and opened. Tony then entered the Extremis in his mind, and all the armor pieces separated itself from the armor and latched onto him one by one, until it covered him fully. Then he looked at Pepper and said, "So, I hope that you can monitor the alarm systems, hmm?"

Pepper looked at him, and was about to say something when Tony took off.

* * *

**A/N: **Well...how did it go? It was a thing I was writing on my computer for a while...and for my friends who were wondering when I will update, blame it all on my muse, as it considers to start a new project and give me new ideas everyday, plus blame it on my friends and my patents who interrupt me when I sit down to imagine the next set of events for my stories.

*sighs* My life sucks.

So guys, have patience for my other stories...

Fun Fact: I hate eating. I eat for the sake of keeping myself alive...but I love drinking water! (Ironically, I drink less water than usual too...)

Seeya on the next chapter!


	2. Discovery of Blood

**Discovery of Blood**

* * *

**3 days later**

The Forks Police Department had their full focus on this case. After (almost) every week, there would either be a new murder, or another missing, or both. Tony also told Pepper and Rhodey to take care of the problems in New York and there was none coming up today. He sighed and closed the file, (FYI For your Information, he hasn't told them yet that he was Iron Man) then got up from his seat. He decided to go and visit the investigation place to see if he could find any leads.

And this was how he found himself following footsteps using his bag pack armor (armor that could turn into a bag pack…you guys remember, don't you all?).

The footsteps lead him to a clearing in the forest, with different types of trees surrounding the place. The place looked calming, but he dare not concentrate on the feeling.

He had kept this a secret, but his family (including his dad) had taught him to read and enjoy nature, and to recognize certain signs and what they meant. And he was finding a lot of signs that told him danger was near.

He was in the middle of the clearing, and the computers in the armor informed that two people were on the both sides of the clearing. He looked at the one on his right side, and he recognized him as one of the three whom Pepper had described, blond hair and muscular. He then looked on his left, and there was the other one Pepper described as dark-skinned, and dark-haired. But the female was not in sight.

He took a few steps back so he could catch both of them in one sight, and raised both hands straight towards them-the beam outlets in his hand glowing and ready to shoot at them-then asked, "So, Lemme guess, the Blondie is your leader?"

The voice came out as a bit metallic, but he hadn't expected it otherwise. That was a part of the armor's customization.

"My my. I am surprised that Iron Man's here. But, I knew that the humans couldn't handle it alone." The dark one replied, but not as an answer, but as a snark. "By the way, I'm Laurent, and the one opposite to me is James. And yes but no, the one you call Blondie isn't our leader, we three are the leaders."

The way they used the word 'Humans' stayed up in his mind. And…leaders meant…

"Well then, why did you murder that many people in Forks? And, if you are the leaders, where's your team, group…whatever?"

He had already asked these questions before he could analyze them. His shoulders were tense; he couldn't relax here, not now. Their presence rang many bells in his mind, and it was tiring to keep up with them. This time, the blond one, James answered. "Good thing you already cut off the boring questions. We need blood to survive, and we take it from humans. And our group stayed back to train, and we really need a new member in our army". "You at least deserved to know this before you are turned, so shall we tear you open or you comply to us easily?"

This time, it was Laurent. The information clicked in his head, and he found himself suddenly replaying the information given to Tony by Pepper.

'_Only vampires drank blood and could be this fast and strong, and this place rarely has sunlight reaching to the ground.'_

_Oh no. _He suddenly noticed that it was cloudy here. Not even a single strand of sunlight, and they told him that they drank blood. The shock of the truth came to him at a lightning pace.

Vampires were real. These guys were vampires…and what did they mean by 'turned'?

He fearfully took a step back. He would never go with them, who knows what kind of things they would do to him. He looked at them with fear, and a part of him was feeling happy that his eyes were hidden by the faceplate. He raised his head, and boldly said, "No".

He then turned back and flew up, he couldn't engage because there was low power left in his armor. He cursed his luck and tried to call Pepper. They were somehow keeping up, by jumping tree to tree, but his luck seemed to ignore him at the moment. The trees were high enough to reach him, and if he would go higher, he was sure to run out of battery power. He slowed himself down, carefully making sure they come closer, but wouldn't be able to get him, then took a U-turn mid-air, and checked the status of his call, and found that her phone was switched off. He then decided to leave her a short voice message.

"Pep, you were right. Vampires are real, 'cause two of them are chasing me, and they are jumping from tree to tree. Sounds weird, doesn't it? I think that I'm not gonna stay alive today, so if my armor stays, try to triangulate my position and come here. If not, I'm in the forests of Forks. And Pep, if I die or get missing, you can use my other armors, forever!"

After some time of running (not-exactly), James caught him mid-air by jumping, and both fell to the ground. Not a scratch came to James, but Tony's armor was badly damaged, and his helmet was in pieces.

They could see his face, he realized. He had expected wounds on him, but the armor had saved him from this. The armor was malfunctioning and the outer parts of the armor were generating sparks, but fortunately there was no damage to his skin. Through Extremis, he found out the status of the armor, and that left him more desperate for safety. The thrusters were damaged, and the part that endured the most damage was his unibeam, though almost all the other parts aren't working. He still had that mini-missiles beneath his shoulder plates and they, along with the beams and the fire outlet in his right hand was working. He was really happy that he no longer had the arc-reactor in his chest, or else he would have died now. He thanked Extremis in his mind, and he proceeded to hit Laurent with his hand beam-

Laurent suddenly came up from a mile away to inches away from his face. His face had an amused expression on him, but had a malicious hint on them. "A teenager, huh?" He then grabbed the hand from the wrist at a lightning pace, and put heavy pressure on it. "Now you should know not to fight with people older than you."

Tony screamed in agony, the pain was really hard to bear, and the sounds of the bones in his wrist cracking and popping made it harder. The dark-skinned man applied more pressure on it, and the sound of his screaming went up, and he was sure that his bones were breaking into pieces inside the skin.

Before the pressure increased, Tony somehow was able to use Extremis to activate the missiles in his left shoulder. His usage of Extremis did what he expected, and Tony broke free using the surprise Laurent got after the missiles were activated. Tony ran away from then, his hand was hurting badly, and he was sure that Laurent made sure that many of the shards of the bones struck to the flesh around it.

He had completely forgotten about James. When he thought no one was following him, he sat on a fallen log to catch his breath. He somehow removed the iron on his right hand, and found that some of the bone pieces managed to get past the flesh and came out of his skin, making multiple wounds on it and blood gushing from them. His hand was limp because of the painful crushing of his wrist, and he felt bile rising at the scene in front of him, but he was really surprised that he could watch this. It had hurt when Whiplash had thrown the bombs on him, and he was thankful that Rhodey managed to take him to a hospital and bring Dr. Yinsen…but it hadn't hurt this much. And besides, no one was here for him now. He had to take care of this himself.

He somehow sensed someone behind him, and he didn't know why, but a strong fear of the one who was behind him settled in his stomach, but he partially ignored it and looked back. He didn't know what to do now; he had no protection against them. He looked directly at the face of James, the other one who was chasing him. His face had a smile, but it wasn't the kind one. "Oh, I'm getting surprises today! Who knew that the world-famous Tony Stark was Iron Man? Victoria would be so interested to turn you into one of us."

Then he knew what their purpose was. They were searching for people to turn them into Vampires, and that told him what they meant by 'turned' back then. He dreadfully took a step back, and through Extremis, he checked the weapons he had alive now, and he decided to use the missiles his right shoulder. He acted as if he was getting up, targeted him in his mind, and let the left-out armor and Extremis do its work.

As soon as the missile had contact with James's skin, Tony ran, or tried to. Even though Tony had decided to use only one of the two missiles James did have some problems with it and ran behind Tony, but surprisingly, Tony ran faster than other humans, and had disappeared in the darkness.

But why do you think James was called a predator? And also, Tony was wounded, and blood left a strong scent. That just made the hunt easier.

* * *

Tony ran as fast as he could, completely ignoring the pain in his hand and the aching in his body due to the fall, but he, in fear, didn't notice Laurent forwarding his right leg, on which he tripped and fell on his stomach. The fall created a bruise on his head, aching slightly but nothing serious, but he somehow knew that the blood oozing from his wounds was driving the duo crazy.

He knew that his backbone was broken when a strong foot stepped on his back, purposefully hard, and a 'crack' sound came from the place where the pressure was most, and it hurt like hell. The pressure left, and he tried to turn back. He had a hard time turning to look at them, and the breaking of the bones in his back along with the ache in his body made it harder.

He was on his elbows, carefully trying to not hurt his hand and his back more than he had in the past few moments. He glared at them, his eyes showing anger, but Tony knew that they could see the fear beneath them.

James was angry, he assumed that in his mind, and it confirmed when James spoke, though it seemed like he was angrily spitting the words out. "You know what? You are brave, but you are going to pay for that." And Tony knew perfectly what 'that' meant.

Laurent chuckled. Tony felt his anger taking jumps as to why he was laughing when he was hurt, but he had to remind himself that they were the enemies, and they were possibly going to snatch his normal life from him, and possibly. Laurent leaned in to the half armored Tony, and whispered these words in his ears with a leering voice: "As James stated, you are brave and courageous, but you are weak. We can give you strength, power, speed, and the greatest part of this…" he paused. The silence that came between them was enough to make his breath stop its tracks in fear, and his eyes widened when he heard what followed.

"…you will be immortal."

Laurent leaned back from Tony, surprised his self-control could last this much when Tony looked at him with fearful eyes. He was scared, and he didn't ever want to show this to his enemies, but he was failing badly. His upper arm was numb, so was his back, but still he couldn't stop himself from shaking.

He never wanted immortality. He never wanted to see his loved ones grow old and die in front of him, and him, staying eighteen forever, it would be too much for him to bear, too much to take on his shoulders, plus the fact that he would have to kill people to live…

He never was this afraid in his life. He would either kill himself before he was turned into one, or before he ever drank his first blood. Thinking about his upcoming death would always make him break down, it always has, so he turned his focus from that to both looking at him. He again used Extremis to start the beam and the mini-missiles altogether and carefully but quickly raised it and shot at both of them before lowering it and using his elbows to crawl away from them as far as possible. Fortunately he had targeted in their eyes, and they were not expecting that, so it wasn't a failed attempt. But it wasn't even all successful, they somehow recovered sooner than he thought and caught up with him. He tried to crawl faster and away from the approaching vampires, but he felt a tree stopping him when he didn't need it.

James crouched on front of him on one knee, but this time instead of saying something, he grabbed his head and harshly crashed it on the ground. His head cracked on the impact, and Tony succumbed into the darkness that followed.

* * *

**The Armory**

Pepper and Rhodey came inside the armory. Rhodey looked here and there and then sighed, "Tony isn't back yet. Not after the weird mission you've sent him." He looked at Pepper and she shrugged. Then she was about to sit on the console when…

"Oops! I remember something!" She happily took out her phone, "I forgot to switch it on…then I'm gonna scare him by telling him that the Vampires are here! He's going to get so scared…"

She had a mischievous smile on her face as she switched on her phone. She was about to go through the contacts to find Tony's number when a voicemail message alert came up. It said that a voicemail was sent by Tony Stark at 11:59 am.

She called Rhodey from across the armory room. After Rhodey was beside her, she played the message.

"_Pep, you were right. Vampires are real, 'cause two of them are chasing me, and they are jumping from tree to tree. Sounds weird, doesn'it? I think that I'm not gonna stay alive today, so if my armor stays, try to triangulate my position and come here. If not, I'm in the forests of Forks. And Pep, if I die or get missing, you can use my other armors, forever!"_

The atmosphere suddenly became thick with worry as Pepper looked at Rhodey. He also had the worried expression that Pepper held. Pepper quickly sat on the console and started to triangulate the Mark V's position, but now, on the other side, the armor was in pieces, removed by Laurent and James after bringing him to Victoria. The tracker was also crushed in the process, because of which, they couldn't find Tony by his armor. In the armory, Pepper desperately looked at Rhodey and shook her head.

He understood the message she conveyed. Tony was missing. And the only clue they had, was Vampires and the forests in Forks.

At the beginning, Pepper was excited, but now…she felt guilty.

* * *

**A/N: **So...two chapters in one day! How did this one go? Good? Bad? The Worst?

Feel free to send me some Constructive Criticism, any good points that I missed, Gramatical Mistakes and all, but please do explain kindly. Anyone who flames uselessly (in my opinion) will be blocked. And yeah, if you do flame, please do after making an account.

And if anyone's wondering how those two Vampires stood controlled around blood...lets say that they have a good amount of control. And no Vampire sparkles.

Fun Fact: I am crazy, annoying, and currently in search of someone to drive insane. Plus, I desperately want a Desert Eagle (Sidearm/Pistol), a Jackhammer (Shotgun) and a Dragunov (Sniper Rifle). And any Bullpup Rifle.


End file.
